


Dark Heroes

by secretsongdeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsongdeer/pseuds/secretsongdeer
Summary: A second chance if you will,.....Dedicated to all those death eaters who truly regretted their wrong decision[or at least they regret in my story].It is for people in us too, who made mistakes and were denied a second chance to redeem themselves.Please read the A/N before closing.
Kudos: 5





	Dark Heroes

**Hey everybody!**

  
**I know this is late and not part of le melange, but it just came like that and I knew I would forget if I didn't do it then...**

**This is about all of those Death Eaters who made a wrong choice and tried to correct it before it was too late...**

**Please the read A/N: before you make any wrong opinion**

**So, here you go ❤❤❤❤😘😘😘😘**

* * *

**REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK[R.A.B.]**

**"We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."**

**-Sirius Black [Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix]**

He thought he would be just like his brother, he never thought he had to fight against him, he never thought he would have to murder all those his brother was fighting for, he never thought he would have to betray the Dark Lord, of course not, how could he when he saw and grew up with his brother, when he followed the Dark Lord, admiring his methods, partaking in few of actions, following his orders.

If only he had realized, with his brother, what all this meant, what the mark on his left forearm meant, what following the Dark Lord's orders meant, what listening and abiding his parent's wishes meant,...

Perhaps then, he might have been respected and adored, like his brother, maybe he would have had he chance to apologize and reconcile with his brother, _Hell!,_ he might have ran away with his brother...

But he didn't and that all made the difference,...  
Yes, he did like and understand the Dark Lord's wish to gain absolute control, conquer and rule the wizarding world, to eliminate the muggles and muggle-borns, and to make the wizarding community follow his ideals, but later he understood and chose to act upon the the other side in him...

And that made all the difference...

As he was dragged under the lake by inferi, he remembered the day he lost his brother,...the day he lost hope that he would be truly loved...

* * *

_His brother was sorted into Gryffindor, his brother **Sirius** was sorted into Gryffindor.  
A Black sorted into Gryffindor, unheard of, seems the school was shocked, his mother called him down, told him not to follow his brother, told him his brother was a disgrace..._

Regulus stood in front of his mother, looking down, listening as she raged about his brother's response to the letter she sent, telling his brother that they would come and take him back and ask for a re-sorting for him.

His brother had written back saying that it was unnecessary, and that he would stay there.

Trust his brother to rebel, every chance he got.

He wondered if he would also be sorted into Gryffindor, if we would also be talked about like this behind his back, if his parents would love him still, if Sirius would help him.

When his brother came back 2 weeks after school ended, after his visit to the Potter's, his best friend- James Potter's parents had treated him like his son, he said, they would care for any good person, he finally understood, he had told him, why his parents called some people Mudblood, some people their 'friends', some people their enemies.

His parents had shunned, they hit him and made him go without meals, after he said that there were some Muggle-borns whom he had befriended, after he had said that his parent's lived without morals, good ideals, after he called those muggle-borns his friends.

He decided he would not join his brother, he decided he would follow and abide his parents and the Dark Lord.

* * *

When he went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin, his parents were proud, and wrote to him saying that he was the good son, that he would uphold the Black family line, that he would make them proud.  
But Sirius rarely spoke to him, he acted like he didn't know him at all.

He soon discovered how popular his brother was, and how he was adored by his fellow house mates, expect that muggle-born Evans.

He didn't understand why Severus Snape, a fellow Slytherin hated him, and why Snape spent time with the mudblood Evans. He saw them laughing together.

When he saw a letter to his brother, from the Potters and saw how how they signed as

_-Love, Mum and Dad_

he couldn't help comparing it to the letter he received from his own parents which they had signed as

_-Regards, Orion and Walburga Black_

He was jealous of his brother in school, how he seemed to find great friends, how he got outstandings without hardly studying, wished for his brother's brilliance.  
He, however was not as jealous as he was of his brother, at home. He only wished for the courage and strength possessed by his brother.

* * *

He was to finish Hogwarts tomorrow, he remembered with a jolt, he wasn't too sad, after all he didn't make great friends...

He thought, he would only miss Quidditch, considering that was the only thing he was good at, Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and in the Slug Club.

He wasn't a particular fan of the Slug club, then again, who was ?

He missed the days he and his brother would spend together, thinking about Quidditch, and how it would be to play for their team.

It was all gone now, he remembered, his brother left to the Potters in his 6th year, without sparing Regulus a thought or even a glance.

In school, his brother behaved as though Regulus didn't exist, as though they didn't spend those days together, he and Potter, they had left last year, laughing and with lot of people behind them, craving for a last conversation.

He didn't have anyone for that, he doubted if anyone would remember him.

It didn't matter though, he was now a Death Eater, the honor was conferred upon him by the Dark Lord himself, the way he had followed the Dark Lord was recognized and praised by the Dark Lord himself.

His parents were so proud of him, and Kreacher had told him that he was indeed better than his brother.

But he didn't want that, he wanted to be just like his brother, he wanted to fight alongside his brother, he wanted to have the likes of his brother's friends for his friend's, he wanted to be able to do what he thought was right.

He wanted to be able to love the woman he wanted to, he realized as he saw his brother with the McKinnon girl. His parents had discussed his wedding to some other Pureblood girl.

* * *

When he saw his brother with Evans, facing the other end of his wand, _he knew_ he didn't stand a chance, _he knew_ he wouldn't be able to do anything to his brother, and _he knew_ his brother would be unable to do anything to him too.

When he saw the mudblood Evans look at his brother, and stun him, he knew he would face the punishment for his faltering from the Dark Lord.

His brother was nothing but trouble and pain, he decided, as the Dark Lord punished him.

* * *

_The Dark Lord asked for Kreacher, his elf as a favor..._

He wasn't like the rest of his family when it came to Kreacher, he actually liked the elf. But he knew that the Dark Lord didn't think that way about house elves.

But he gave Kreacher to him anyways, it was the Dark Lord, and he thought if anything, it would help him aid the downfall of the Dark Lord.

When he discovered what happened, when he understood what the Dark Lord had done, he was repulsed, and he began to plot.

* * *

_He told Kreacher to take him to the cave, and to take the locket and destroy it, it was his final order._

He placed the fake locket in the basin, the note secure in it and was dragged down by the inferi.

But he didn't shout, for it seemed like what his brother would have done.

Never show your weakness to your enemy.

**_"Toujours Pur"_ **

* * *

**A/N:**

**So that is guys...**

**So I decided to write this because, I always wanted something more about the Death Eaters who left Voldermort, or tied to help in his downfall.**

**I always believed that anybody deserves a second chance, considering I was denied mine, however small the mistake was. That is why I figured this would be nice to write.**

**I can relate to this story so much, and this, I think is my best story yet.**

**Please review, and share any information you know about any other such Death Eaters through PM or review.**

**I will always be happy to read your messages and Reviews.**

**Lots of Love,**

**secretsongdeer**


End file.
